The present invention relates to a drum truck. More particularly, the present invention relates to knock-down drum truck which may be shipped disassembled in a compact container and readily assembled and disassembled on site.
Traditional drum trucks are welded assemblies that are shipped via motor freight. The assemblies are generally too large and heavy to be shipped by general purpose parcel ground shippers such as United States Postal Service or FedEx or UPS without incurring excessive shipping costs. Further, the large form factor for the welded assemblies makes the container housing the drum truck difficult to pallet.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a knock-down drum truck which may be shipped and stored disassembled in a compact container and readily assembled and disassembled on site. Further, there is a need in the art for a drum truck with multiple removable and interchangeable parts, components and options which can be reconfigured to handle different types of drums.